


罪证

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47





	罪证

伦敦总是下雨。

纽特进了家门就发现忒休斯的雨伞，他竭力抑制自己唇边的笑意，把自己的放在哥哥的旁边。

“你回来了？”忒休斯靠在门边，下班后的傲罗精英仍然衣冠整齐，看来连裤脚上可能有过的雨水都已经被他用咒语解决掉了。他伸开双臂，“让我抱抱你，纽特。”

纽特手忙脚乱地给自己施了个干燥咒，动作远不如从水池里照顾完水怪后出来那么自然。他把自己埋进哥哥怀里的时候脑子里忽然把水怪和忒休斯对比了一下，这种荒唐的念头让他忍不住笑了。忒休斯感觉到贴在自己颈侧嘴唇的细小弧度，问：“很开心？”

“嗯——是啊，很开心。”他弟弟松开了这个怀抱，他们的身高差让纽特需要略微抬眼才能和他平视，这让他的眼睛看起来很惹人怜爱。忒休斯忍不住吻了他的头发。

“那么，是什么让你这么开心呢？”

纽特想了想，觉得自己需要编造一个说起来不那么可笑的理由。

“嗅嗅生了一窝孩子，你看到了吗？”

“喔，还真没注意，你把他们藏在哪里了?”

纽特穿过摆放得有些杂乱的家具，不小心碰掉了记事本，他蹲下去捡东西时忒休斯几乎无法把目光从他挺翘的臀部曲线上移开。他努力让意识集中起来，从踏进纽特蜂蜜味儿的家里，他就感觉到无法控制的燥热。

“看，我给他们做了一个窝，放了很多闪闪发亮的小玩意儿，你知道的，他们喜欢这个，能让他们有安全感……”

纽特像捧着宝箱一样给忒休斯展示他的小崽子们。又来了，谈到神奇动物他就有说不完的话，不过忒休斯喜欢看他这个样子，他眼睛里闪着光的样子太可爱了。

“……但是他们偶尔还是会跑出去，前几天就有一次，我花了好大力气……”

忒休斯没有让他说完。他吻住纽特的同时温柔地从弟弟僵硬的手里接过了嗅嗅的窝，把它放到一边。就算要亲热也得保证这些小东西的安全嘛。嗅嗅从笼子的缝隙中看到自己的主人被推倒在桌子上，它当然不明白这是怎么回事，很明显还是自己手里拿着的金币比较有意思。

纽特被吻得七荤八素，他头晕脑胀地想为什么忒休斯也没交过女朋友却有这么好的吻技。现在忒休斯开始解开他的马甲了，他急忙握住哥哥的手：“别……别在这儿……”

“这里怎么了？”忒休斯吮吸着他的锁骨下方，留下一个又一个玫红色的吻痕，“怕被你的小动物们看着？”

纽特的脸一下子涨红了。长子知道自己猜对了。他笑了笑：“有什么不好吗，不好意思让他们看自己的妈咪淫荡的样子？”

“他们……”纽特害羞得话都说不明白，半天才憋出一句：“他们有的智商是很高的，所以……”

忒休斯没有再逼迫他，他们又交换了一个深吻，然后他把纽特抱回了卧室。

“这里什么都没有了吧？”忒休斯一边问，一边慢条斯理地解自己的衬衫扣子，这个动作看得纽特有些心猿意马。就好像为了回答他的问题，护树罗锅从纽特的领子后面颤颤巍巍地探出了头。

“……”

纽特觉得自己的脸烫的要爆炸了。

“这小家伙。”他哥哥叹了口气，“总有一天我要用把它炖汤喝。”

 

皮克特被纽特好言好语地哄回了树上，不情愿地找同伴去了。回来的时候忒休斯靠坐在床头，纽扣还是只开了两颗，他看起来不像是生气了，但是纽特还是表现得小心翼翼。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”忒休斯忽然说，“我觉得我需要惩罚你。”

纽特不会好意思承认，惩罚这个字眼有多令他口干舌燥。从门口走到床边的过程中他被拖鞋绊了个跟头，狼狈地摔进忒休斯的怀里。他感受到他们交叠的心跳，忒休斯也和他一样兴奋，松木的信息素气味更加浓烈了。

兄长的惩罚总不会是太过分的，忒休斯到底舍不得他受苦。他温柔地把弟弟的头按在胯下，一个口活而已，对于从少年时就和自己滚上床的Omega根本不算羞耻。不过也不知道是不是在这方面格外笨拙，纽特一直做得不是很好，就算能吞得很深，舌头也总是摆不对位置，有时候尖尖的犬牙还会弄疼忒休斯，但他并不讨厌。他只是乐意看到纽特为了他这样努力的样子。

“咽下去，全部。”忒休斯用手指挑着纽特的下巴，一小股精液不受控制地从Omega的唇角流下，纽特的喉结费力地滚动了一下，深喉让他的嗓子有些刺疼。然后他伸出舌头去舔舐自己嘴角流下来的部分，就像忒休斯命令的一样，全部吃掉了。

现在呼吸困难的似乎变成了忒休斯。

“啊……”

被进入的时候，纽特发出一声吃痛的轻呼。自己的手臂挡住了一半的视线，从这样不完整的视角，他有些迷恋地注视着忒休斯，哥哥的眼睛颜色就像是天空，大海……一切能想到的美好的东西。他瞪大了眼睛去体会生殖腔被填满的感觉，快感要把他整个人燃烧殆尽。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”忒休斯在他的耳后轻喃，“嗅嗅都有孩子了。”

纽特不明白他怎么忽然开了这么个煞风景的话题（以往他在做爱时候提到神奇生物他哥哥就嫌弃他煞风景）。他用手指去碰忒休斯的嘴唇，问：“怎么忽然……说这个？”

“我是说，嗅嗅都有孩子了……”

“所以，你也想……？”

他忽然觉得长子这样的行为像是在撒娇，这让他忍不住笑了起来。忒休斯似乎对纽特的笑有些不满，他更用力地顶进去，纽特难耐地扬起脖子，脚腕在忒休斯的腰后交叠。

“……我可以和父母说是收养来的孩子，你知道的……魔法部有时候会去孤儿院……”忒休斯的声音在耳边响起，因为过度的快感而显得忽远忽近，“我们可以瞒过所有人，纽特，我们的孩子……”

听起来很诱人。纽特的大脑越来越昏沉，他觉得自己无法思考，这不也是他自己一直想要的吗？

“不行……”他别过头，“不、不能这样……”

“为什么不行？”

纽特要疯了，他不知道忒休斯是怎么做到一边咄咄逼人地问他一边越操越狠，现在他只想自己的子宫被填满，对alpha精液的渴求胜过了一切。

“……”

他没能回答，咬着嘴唇不尖叫出声已经是极限了。忒休斯用力咬着他的腺体射在了里面，一段时间内纽特的大脑都是空白的，意识回到身体的时候，他的指甲还深深地嵌在哥哥的后背上。忒休斯好像根本没在意疼痛似的，亲吻着他汗湿的额发。纽特的眼皮越来越沉，不过他知道他不用担心，哥哥会用几个小魔咒解决一切。

“纽特？”

“嗯……”

松木的气味太令人安心了，纽特只想立刻睡着。

“明天记得吃避孕药。”

 

欺骗该当何罪？

他们本来就生活在谎言之中。纽特想，至少他们两个的关系就是最大的谎言，他们的父母只知道他们是关系亲密的兄弟，而不知道房门关上后会发生什么。魔法部的人都知道忒休斯不苟言笑，没有人知道他能用怎样的话语让纽特在床上羞得抬不起头来。

扔掉避孕药的时候纽特想他确实欺骗了忒休斯，但是这只是欺骗，而不是背叛。共犯者是一根绳上的蚂蚱，他们是永远不能互相背叛的。

是的，他们是共犯。

罪证就在他的腹中。

他想了很久要怎么去说——他总不可能瞒着孩子的另一个父亲。所幸的是忒休斯出差了，纽特有足够的时间去思考这个问题。不过他觉得自己也不算多闲，孕期反应让他时常感到身体不适，要照顾一群动物，嗅嗅的孩子，还要照顾自己肚子里的孩子，剩下的时间写书……老实说，有点力不从心。

某个阳光温暖明媚的午后，纽特接到了哥哥回到伦敦的消息，只不过不是来自魔法部的猫头鹰，而是圣芒戈的。匆忙抓起大衣跑出家门的时候，纠结了好几天的事情都抛在了脑后，他早该想到的，傲罗并不是什么和平友善的工作。

这段路好像从来没有这么长过。纽特不敢走得太快，他痛恨自己此刻的脆弱。医院的前台告诉了他病房号码，刚走到门口，就听见了忒休斯的埋怨声。

“……所以我说了，根本没必要……”

忒休斯在和一位治疗师争吵，他赤裸的上半身缠着白色的绷带。纽特在门口愣了一会儿，他不知道现在插话是否合适。

“啊，纽特。”忒休斯忽然看到了他，仿佛如释重负一般，“我跟他们说过这种事情没必要派什么猫头鹰……你没事吧？”

他这么一说，纽特才觉得自己现在好像是个乱七八糟的形象。他尴尬地拢了拢大衣：“呃……没事，我以为你……”

“他中了两道魔咒。”那位治疗师抢了忒休斯的话，还瞪了他一眼，“这样的伤势圣芒戈从来都会通知家属，这是我们的责任。”

“麻烦你们了，那他现在可以出院了吗？”

这感觉有些奇特，毕竟平时这种“收拾烂摊子”的事情都是哥哥替他做来着。

治疗师把忒休斯从上到下打量了一遍，有些不情不愿地嘀咕“可以了”。然后她命令羽毛笔写下了一张长长的医嘱，并且明令禁止兄弟两人在它完成工作之前离开。她出去忙她的了，忒休斯开始穿衬衫，一边穿一边问：“什么时候收到的猫头鹰？”

“就十分钟前。”纽特帮他哥哥套好西服外套，“你中了什么咒？”

“一种能造成皮肉伤的咒语，但是威力不大，也没什么后遗症，只不过因为是魔法造成的伤口，只能自然愈合而已。圣芒戈有些过于小题大做了，我觉得部里需要提醒他们……”整理好衣服之后，完全看不出忒休斯是个身上有伤的人了，“走吧，我觉得我需要去拜访一下嗅嗅的孩子们，它们长大了吗？”

“一点点。”提到孩子二字纽特又有些心神不宁。他抓住那条长长的医嘱，不然羽毛笔就会一直敲打他，直到把他的大衣都弄上墨水。

说真的，他现在开始感觉到不安了。当对忒休斯的紧张消退之后，他又一次开始回归那个问题——如何开口。他们走在伦敦的大街上，纽特好几次想开口，最后不是根本没能说话，就是变成了寒暄。

“你什么时候对傲罗的工作这么感兴趣了？”纽特第五次问他前几天出差怎么样时，忒休斯终于忍不住质疑，“你终于愿意来我们部门工作了吗，纽特？”

“……那是不可能的。”

饶了他吧。

“我觉得……”纽特咬了咬嘴唇，“我有些事情应该跟你说明白。”

“兄弟谈话时间？来吧。”

“呃……怎么说呢。我觉得需要从很久以前说起。”

忒休斯等着弟弟做个很长的铺垫，拐一些完全没必要的弯，这是纽特紧张时候的习惯，他倒觉得对方这个嘀嘀咕咕的小毛病挺可爱的。但是纽特这次完全没有。

“我分化的时候……用草药让家里所有的抑制剂都失效了。”

“我知道。”忒休斯的语气根本听不出惊讶，“你总是瞧不起傲罗，但是成为傲罗比你想象中——嗯，应该还是要厉害一些的，我的弟弟。在草药学方面的研究我想我不比你少。”

“……”

“好吧，一开始我确实对于意外标记你感到有些懊悔，但是我仔细地调查了那些抑制剂，然后我大概就知道怎么回事了。”

“那……你怎么想？”

“我当时想，原来犯错误的不止我一个人。”

不知为什么，听到这句话，纽特的心里忽然平静了下来。如果要形容的话就像糖块扔进了一碗水里，慢慢晕开的甜味……也许这就是他们每个人心中的黑暗面翻过来的结果。

“那么你真正想说的是什么呢？”

他们到家了，忒休斯一边躲避几只会飞的小动物一边问。

“我想说，上次我没有吃避孕药。”

忒休斯停住了。“所以……？”他回过头的时候眼睛蓝得惊人，纽特想，在伦敦天空很少会是这种颜色的。

“……就是这个意思。”

看吧，到了这种时候，他又说不出口了。

“你是说真的？”

“对……不过时间还太短，看是肯定看不出来的。”看到忒休斯伸来的手他急忙又补充一句，“摸也摸不出来。” 

忒休斯是不可能因为这句话就把手缩回去的。他哥哥的手稳稳地罩在他的小腹上，说实在的，隔着几层衣服也感觉不到什么，对于两个人应该都是这样，但是忒休斯笑了，他又用了点力气揉了两下，纽特有些不自在，他咳了一声：“我觉得你需要看看你的医嘱都写了什么。”

“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯没理他，而是给了他一个拥抱。又来了，这个hugger……纽特认命地把自己埋进哥哥的怀里。

“有的时候我想说，你在犯错误方面可真是一流。”

纽特不着痕迹地翻了个白眼。

“谢谢夸奖。”他说，“彼此彼此。”

 

 

“其实我想说……你大概也瞒不住我。你没注意到你的气味变得更加甜了吗？”

“……”

纽特真的很想知道，他哥哥是怎么从傲罗这份严肃的工作之余学会调情的。


End file.
